Dracula
F'racula' is a vampire that was Grim's childhood villain who has normal ears. He is a fish old man that calls Grim "Skeleton-Man" or "Big Faggio". He gets butthurt at people for wanting to do things for him. He always wants people to see him dance like a retard. When he danced like a retard for Tanya she instantly fell in love with him, but he ran away from her because she was a succubus that was going to rape him when she beat him up, thinking he was a bat (well a random bat at least). He had a good friend named Lionel Van Helsing. However, their friendship ended when Fracula married Tanya (because Lionel fell in love with her first and Fracula made his move when Tanya knocked Lionel out). He is Irrrwin's grrrandfather meaning that Irrrwin is only 1/4 human, while he is also 1/4 vampirrrre and 1/2 mmmmummmmy. He also appeared in BiIIy and Mandwy's Big Booger Adventure at Grim's trial. He is also seen faggot dancing in a white suit when Billy sing Nigger-O. Fracula lives/lived in 'The Home of the Faggots', a retirement home for the elderly population of The Cuntderworld, (its entrance is a portal located in at the doorway to the thirteenth wing of a human retirement home,) along with fellow old-timers, The Bride of Frankenstein, and The Wolfman. Fracula's age seemes to vary. Grim says Fracula is his childhood hero, but Grim himself has been around since Jurassic times, so Fracula would have to be much older. However, Fracula was portrayed as a young man with no gray hair in the seventies, only going gray in the few decades time fap betwen then and the present (because he is a vampirrre). Travis *Fracula's friend Lionel Van Helsing is an obvious reference to the well known family of vampirrrrrre hunters, the Van Helsings. *Fracula's appearance is based on the 1972 movie Blacula, right down to moustache and soul patch. *His characterization is probably based on Red Foxx, a comedian best known for the show Sanford and Son. es:Drácula ja:ドラキュラ Gravity Falls In the past, he appeared for the first time during the Halloween 2009 event, he arrived at Peach's Vagina Commons (Cul-De-Sac, both Future and Past) because he was tired of fucking at the Home of the Fagcients, and also because he found some Pumpkin Crates to sell. Selling ItemsEditar secciónReports from the front have described several sudden, eerie changes to the CartFracula's Gravity Falls designoon Network Universe. The die has turned completely dark and appears to be in a state of perpetual night. Strange, chilling music is everywhere. And perhaps most unsettling of all, Gravity Monsters have taken on new appearances and many have begun using new attacks. On the up side, Fracula is tired of the Home of the Ancients, and begun hanging out in the Cul-de-Sac. He is handing out free Halloween costumes! (He's also selling pumpkins which might contain cool accessories.) He sells the Hobbo Suit, an event-only item (though now a a salesperson at each hub sells them year round). Three pieces are available free, while the rest are obtained through random luck after buying a Pokemon Crate (which also gives out Gumballs-mostly Gumballs).As of now he is the only holiday character not to give out any holiday missions.DisappearancesEditar secciónAfter the Halloween event, he left and his where abouts were unknown. He is the only event NPC not to appear at the Birthday Bash.Return Fracula's biography pictured not used on the websiteEditar secciónFracula returned yet again selling Pumpkin crates and three new Ben 10 outfits such as: BenWolf, BenMummy, and Benvicktor with other pieces of the set in the special Halloween Pokemon C.R.A.T.E.S. After the event, He once again left the Universe.On September 2, 2012, Dracula was put back into the game, selling the same items he sold the previous year. After this, he left once more. This was caused by the ai server reset the developers did when they implemented a minor fix to the chat system. Category:Characters Category:Members of Irwin's Family Category:Evil Category:Partially Evil Category:supernatural characters Category:Former Villains Category:Supernaturals